An optical collimator is used to make light emitted from a light source propagate through an optical fiber and, if necessary, into the air, or to input light propagating in the air into the optical fiber. Known as such an optical collimator is an optical collimator having a ferrule for holding a tip end of the optical fiber, a cylindrical holding member for holding the ferrule at an end thereof and a collimator lens which is held by the other end of the holding member (for example, see Patent Document 1).